Ella no volvió a sonreír de nuevo
by christa.renzz1
Summary: Eren x Historia Siento como si el tiempo pasara lentamente. Por alguna extraña razón a todas las personas que quiero mueren frente a mi y yo solo puedo observar... las únicas y fieles compañeras hasta ahora eran las estrellas.. pero al observar tu mirada con aquel mismo brillo. Siento.. siento como si volviera a creer y temer por perder a alguien mas.Y que es importante en mi vida.
1. Un comienzo con el pie izquierdo

Un día soleado..Un dulce momento para estar a solas y no preocuparse por nada... fue entonces cuando una conocida y fastidiosa voz interrumpió mi descanso..

"Mikasa.. ¡Te he dicho que me dejes descansar en paz!" –dije algo molesto-.. No toleraba a mí... ni siquiera es mi hermana..

" Eren.. No es tiempo de descansar.. Mientras tu descansas... todos los demás arriesgamos nuestra vida día a día.. ¿Cómo esperas que te deje ahí sin hacer nada?, mientras todos caen o mueren agotados... – dijo mi molesta hermanastra-

"Tsk" – la maldije y me aleje de ahí.. No iba a quedarme a pelear con una niñita.. Me vería como nena.. aunque mikasa ciertamente era mas fuerte que yo... eso me avergüenza...

"¡Hey.. Eren!" – era una voz dulce y demasiado afeminada... Tch... odio a las personas demasiado rosas.. –pensé-

"Heh.. ¿Christa? – ella jamás convivía conmigo.. ella se llevaba con la macho de su amiga.. no creo que sea su amiga.. mas bien parece su pareja sentimental.. Siempre cuidándola y protegiéndola, siento nauseas al ver a personas así de unidas.

Ella me observo con el ceño fruncido, parecía leer mis pensamientos, pero si los hubiera leído me daría una patada en los esos...

"Eren... ¿no te han dicho que no debes pensar en voz alta..?

Trague saliva algo asustado. Ella me había escuchado y parecía molesta... demasiado diría.


	2. Disculpas

Ella me había escuchado y parecía molesta... demasiado diría..  
"L-lo siento demasiado Christa... es que..." –nervioso la sujete de las manos, no se me ocurría nada que decirle a la menor.. Estaba molesta.  
"¿¡Q-que haces Jaeger!?" –me observo más confundida aun-  
¡Diablos! Creo que en lugar de arreglar la situación la empeore.  
"¡Una comida! ¡Te debo una comida!" –la observe a los ojos, suplicante que me diera una señal de aprobación.  
" Esta bien... una comida..." –cambio su rostro furioso por uno con una ligera molestia.  
"Fuf... parecía haberme salvado..." ¡Espera!... esto suena a …. ¿¡UNA CITA!?.. Diablos.. si mi madre me viera se reiría a carcajadas de mí.. no sé que me diría...  
"¡Ya estas creciendo mi bebe! Oww la cosita de mami ya es todo un hombre" – interrumpió el inútil de Armin-  
Él me conocía mas que todos.. Tal vez debería pedirle algún consejo.. Una sugerencia.. Algo que pudiese salvarme de la situación.  
"¡Justo al hombre indicado que buscaba! ¡Mi gran amigo Armin Arlet! El que me salvara de mi gran problema y enredo.."  
"Sabia que necesitabas algo Eren.. Pero antes de que me digas que es lo que necesitas.. quiero preguntarte una cosa...  
" S..si dime.. Soy todo oídos" –lo observe algo asustado.. Armin estaba sonrojado y jugaba con sus dedos, ... también cruzaba las piernas... empezaba a asustarme.. Tenia un miedo insuperable por las palabras que el rubio me dijera.  
"N-no es fácil lo que voy a decir... ¿y sí.. d-decimos los dos las cosas al mismo tiempo..? – Armin no podía ni verme... me aterraba aun más lo que me fuese a decir él, que lo que le iba a decir yo.  
"Esta bien..." Sentía la angustia más horrible del mundo... miles de ideas locas pasaban por mi cabeza, ¿y si Armin me amaba en secreto? ¿ Y si Armin amaba a Mikasa? Aunque eso lo dudaba. ¿Y si Armin se siente atraído por los hombres? .. Lo de Mikasa no me asustaba.. Pero el tema de que le gustase yo.. Me aterraba.  
" a la una... a las dos...–Armin temblaba-  
"¡ESTOY ENAMORADO DE CHRISTA!"  
"¡TENGO UNA CITA CON CHR-... ¡¿QUÉ!?  
Armin se soltó a llorar. Jamás había visto de esa manera a mi amigo, ¿tanto le afectaba lo que acababa de decir...?  
"No creo que le guste un tipo como yo Eren..." – lo abrace para que dejase de llorar y no pareciera niñita. Aunque ciertamente me preocupaba mi amigo.. y por suerte.. no había escuchado lo que dije al ultimo instante, eso lo hubiera devastado.  
"Armin.. tu puedes tener a la chica que quieras, no tienes porque sufrir por esa rubia tonta y cursi.. además, ¿que no su pareja es Ymir?" – le mire de una forma culpable por como se sentía mi amigo-.  
En ese momento escuche unos pasos atrás. No era como si me hubiese importado quien fuera y me viera abrazando a mi mejor amigo, pero.. sentí un ligero escalofrió.  
"No lo se Eren.. pero gracias por tratar de animarme y el abrazo.. – se levanto- "Ah, suerte en tu cita.. no escuche con quien era pero.. de todas formas suerte, Animo campeón tu puedes" – me guiño un ojo de manera extraña y me dejo sentado en el césped pensativo-

Bien... – me arregle levemente con una camisa y una sudadera negra, debido a que el viento estaba un poco helado, un pantalón negro y llevaba colgada mi llave de la "buena suerte" era lo ultimo que me quedaba, de toda mi familia...  
Espere en una banca cercana al dormitorio de las mujeres, donde unos minutos después algo nerviosa de que la vieran que se escapo, salió Christa, iba con una blusa azul y una falda rosa larga, se veía muy bien... digo en sentido de que en los entrenamientos todos teníamos que llevar nuestros uniformes.  
"Listo.." – susurro algo nerviosa de que la viesen los superiores.  
" Jajaja" – no pude evitar no reír, se veía como un gatito asustado por un canino.  
"¡N-no es gracioso!" – voltio la cara como una muestra de enfado y me ignoro.  
"Eres una niña mala... y es muy gracioso.. pareces asustada" – le observe con una leve sonrisa-  
"¿Como esperas que no este asustada..? es la primera vez que me escapo de mi dormitorio.. –susurro solo para mi-  
Parecía haber confiado una cosa en mi.  
"Yo me he escapado unas 15.." – observe su rostro sorprendido al escucharme, parecía sorprendida de mi respuesta.  
"Eres un pillo..y.. ¿no te da miedo?" - me observo curiosa-  
"Estoy acostumbrado a estar solo, además, me encanta ver las estrellas en las noches.. siento que son las únicas que no me abandonaran a donde vaya..  
Cerré la boca algo sorprendido. Le estaba contando como me sentía a ella... no entendía muy bien porque le dije esas cosas.. de seguro se reirá.  
"No digas esas cosas.. suenan muy tristes.. – ella llevo sus manos a mi rostro-  
"...", no podía decirle nada.. sus manos eran demasiado cálidas.. no se puede expresar esa calidez y suavidad... me quede sin habla contemplándola.. parecía un ángel... esos apodos.. y como la hacían llamar eran ciertos.. demasiado ciertos.  
" No me gusta que las personas estén tristes... si te sientes solo.. solo háblame.. – dio una leve sonrisa y dejo de tocar mi rostro-  
Yo no hubiese deseado que me soltara nunca...  
" Gracias, pero.. tu te iras.. como todas las personas que conozco.." – di una mirada sombría-  
Ella no se lo merecía.. ella solo había tratado de ayudarme, pero, era mejor que se alejara de mi, a ver que me muriera o ver que la lastimaran por mi culpa... me lamentaría demasiado por eso.  
"Yo no me iré... no tendría porque hacerlo... y no pienso hacerlo nunca.." – me miro extrañada-  
Ya lo recordaba.. ella.. había sido la única persona que me seguía mirando de la misma manera antes de que supiera que era un monstruo..  
" Soy un monstruo.. no tendría porque estar con compañía.."  
" ¡No eres un monstruo!" – ella parecía haberse enfadado aun mas que cuando dije mis pensamientos en voz alta.-  
"Solo eres Eren... para mi siempre serás solo Eren.. no eres ni un monstruo... eres completamente normal.."  
"...gracias" No pude decirle ninguna otra cosa.  
Ella se acerco a mi y me abrazo.  
No pude explicar esa sensación, ella tenia un aroma dulce.. estar con ella.. podría ser mi peor vicio, y eso podría lastimarla... pero eso no importaba, solo me importaba esa calidez.. esos brazos, con ella.. podría estar eternamente así.  
Permanecimos así unos cuantos minutos, que habían parecido segundos, hasta que yo la separe de mi.  
"Gracias por todo de verdad.. me hizo muy bien platicar contigo" – sonreí ampliamente-  
"No hay de que.. aunque a donde íbamos a comer estuviera cerrado.." – rió levemente-  
"Jajaja tienes razón, te deberé dos comidas por eso"  
"No hay problema, la platica compensa las comidas" –sonrió levemente-  
"¡Esta bien!, mañana.. ¿podemos platicar en el entrenamiento?" - pregunte levemente avergonzado-  
Si me rechazaba.. no había ningún problema.. creo que estaba acostumbrado.  
"¡Claro!, tengo entrenamiento en la mañana.. nadie se levanta... –hizo un leve puchero- ¿Me acompañaras cierto?"  
"Claro, claro.. no te dejare sola" – sonreí-  
No te dejare sola... nunca...  
"Entonces... te veo en la mañana –se paro de puntillas hasta mi altura y me dio un leve beso en la mejilla- Adiós"  
"A..adiós..." – toque mi mejilla y sentí un leve rubor-  
tch.. que es esta extraña sensación... ¿tendré fiebre? ardía pero de la pena.

Camine hasta mi dormitorio y alguien paso una cuchilla cerca de mi cuello haciendo que me detuviera  
"Aléjate de ella... tu eres un monstruo..."  
"Tu también lo eres... estamos a mano... ¿no lo crees... Ymir?"


	3. Indiferiencia

"Tu también lo eres... estamos a mano... ¿no lo crees... Ymir?"  
"Ella es un ángel... ¡es mi ángel!... no mereces ser salvado por ella... Jaeger."  
"No pienso alejarme de ella.. –quite la cuchilla que estaba apunto de rebanarme el cuello- Ella ..es importante para mi.. no dejare que le hagas daño.. ya que Christa no te conoce realmente."  
Detestaba a la morena, ella siempre tenia ese carácter brusco y creído.. como si se mereciera a Christa.. ella no la merece... no es como si yo la mereciese pero, ella merece a alguien mejor que todos los de la legión del reconocimiento.  
"Eres un estorbo Jaeger.. si no quieres que te rebane la nuca como el titan que eres.. no te quiero ver cerca de mi chica, yo la quiero a diferencia de ti.. que opinas que es una rubia tonta y cursi... ¿no es así?.. además ¡terminaste aceptando que tiene una relación conmigo!" – me miro como si supiese mi platica con Armin-  
"Tsk.. ¿te atreviste a escuchar mi platica con Armin?"  
Ella lo había escuchado todo... estaba perdido.. o al menos eso creía.  
"Así es, vi tu cita con ella... Armin no lo sabe.. ¿cierto? No creía que fueras así Eren.. el es tu mejor amigo, ¿por qué le quitas a la chica que le gusta? –rió burlonamente-  
"¡Cállate! –explote- ¡yo no tengo la culpa de que me agradara Christa! ¡El lo comprenderá! Es mi amigo..  
"Jajaja es fácil hacerte enfurecer.. solo aléjate de ella, no quiero que ella se ilusione contigo." – me dio una mirada fría y indiferente alejándose hacia su dormitorio-  
"Christa..." –dije para mi mismo y entre hasta mi dormitorio tratando de conciliar el sueño, pero las situaciones y las cosas que pasaron este día me dejaron pensando-  
Logre conciliar el sueño y desperté, eran las siete de la mañana.  
"¡Las siete! ¡NO!" – corrí a arreglarme y colocarme el uniforme de entrenamientos-  
Seguramente Christa llevaba una hora entrenando sola y yo... yo le falle.  
Salí a toda velocidad, ahí estaba la rubia sentada en una roca.. parecía triste.  
"¡Christa! –corrí y me dirigí a ella a toda velocidad"  
"Huh... ¿Eren? –me miro con sus ojos inflamados llenos de lagrimas-  
"..., ¿qué te ocurrió?" –la observe preocupado-  
"E-el.. sargento... R-rivaille.. –trago saliva-  
No podía ni hablar.  
"¡¿Qué te hizo ese enano mal agradecido!? –fruncí el ceño furioso-  
" M-mira.." –me mostró un moretón algo inflamado y con sangre-  
Seguramente Levi le había dado alguna lección de esas que daba a golpes...  
"Tranquilízate.. –la había abrazado con delicadeza-  
No entendía ni porque lo hacia.. le he tomado demasiada confianza quizás. Le daré una lección a ese enano "amargado."  
"Gra-gracias Eren.. por ani-marme.." –ella me abrazo aun con mas intensidad-  
No sabia que debía hacer, ella era demasiado sentimental.. me vería como un aprovechado de la situación si continuaba abrazándola.  
"No agradezcas, no me gusta verte así de triste.. –le limpie las lagrimas y ella sonrió- Pero ahora debemos entrenar"  
"Tienes razón.." –se levanto y puso en posición de combate-  
"pff... ¡Jajaja!" –no pude evitar reír ante su posición y su estatura-  
"¡No es gracioso! –dio un leve salto y me pateó en el estomago-  
"¡Auch!-me queje ante el dolor-  
Ella era bajita.. pero sus golpes dolían un poco.  
"¡Deja de fingir que te duele!" –hizo un gesto de molestia que adore-  
"Esta bien.. tu ganas" –sonreí-  
"Ahora intentare con las cuchillas.. –tomo las de artillería que no dolían pero marcaban los golpes- ¿Preparado?  
Sujete las que me había dado y le di un leve golpe en la cabeza.  
"Malvado.."–me trato de dar un golpe en el pecho pero lo esquive fácilmente-  
Era mas fuerte que ella, pero ganarle en agilidad y velocidad seria difícil.  
"Oye.. ¡tranquila! –le di otro ligero golpe en la mejilla-  
" Auch.. –rápidamente me dio cuatro golpes en las costillas y uno cerca del cuello-  
"Que agresividad... – hice lo mismo que ella pero le di los golpes en la frente y en una mano- Somos casi igual de rápidos"  
"¡Eres un tramposo!" –trato de darme un golpe en el rostro pero resbalo cayendo sobre mi-  
"oye.. eso dolió.." –la observe fijamente-  
"lo siento.. –ella amplio los ojos al observar nuestra cercanía-  
Parecía un momento perfecto..  
"Eres muy ligera.." –trate de sonreír ante aquella situación comprometedora-  
"N-no es verd-dad.." –se acerco a unas centésimas de mi rostro-  
Sentí su respiración alterada ante nuestra cercanía.. parecía pedir a gritos que la besara en ese momento.. los dos parecíamos necesitados de un encuentro entre nuestros labios.  
"Bien.. demos este encuentro por terminado con un empate.." –sugerí y la ayude a levantarse-  
"E-es-esta bi-bien.." –se alejo levemente tratando de ocultar lo sonrojada que estaba-  
"¿Estas bien..? ¿no te lastimaste al caer sobre mi? –la mire intrigado ante su silencio-  
" ¡Estoy bien! –balbuceo levemente y trato de ignorarme-  
Observe alrededor.. mi peor error. Observe a todos los de la legión mirarnos.. algunos parecían entretenidos, otros felices, y la mayoría se veían molestos.  
" Ah.." No sabia ni que decir o explicar.. se suponía que era un entrenamiento, y un entrenamiento fue.


	4. Entrenamiento Afuera

Después del entrenamiento con Christa, me dirigí a hablar con Mikasa y Armin que no parecían nada contentos. Armin me ignoro y Mikasa me abofeteo.. yo no le vi el problema, era un simple entrenamiento, no la bese ni abrase mientras entrenábamos.. algo tenia en claro, Ymir había difundido la noticia de que estábamos entrenando y que sobre todo diciendo que estaba interesado en la menor (que era cierto) pero no tenia que informarlo como radio descompuesta. Después recibimos los integrantes de la legión del reconocimiento una carta donde nos convocaban a ir a los bosques, en una misión especial. La misión consistía en recoger unos materiales valiosos que por desgracia los que se habían enviado a traerlos fallecieron.. en pocas palabras, fueron asesinados por unos titanes hambrientos. Tenían que hacer dos equipos, en el primer equipo estaban: Mikasa de líder, Sasha, Connie, Armin, Jean, Reiner. En el otro equipo: Rivaille de líder, Eren (en pocas palabras yo), Hanji, Ymir (para mi mala suerte), Bertholdt y por último Christa.  
El entrenamiento seria complicado.. Tenia un mal presentimiento.. le suplique a Christa que no fuera pero creyó que se lo insinuaba por que era débil y a fin de cuentas fue. Abrieron los muros y observe por segunda vez las afueras.. el paraíso que algún día desee conocer de niño.  
"Deben de estar preparados mocosos.. no es un entrenamiento como a los que están acostumbrados" –dijo el sargento mal humorado- que traía un rostro con resaca, pero no la tenia... así era su rostro.  
"¡Habrá muchos titanes!" –dijo una Hanji emocionada por volver a ver su adicción (titanes)  
Mire hacia atrás mío, Christa me cubriría las espaldas.. no es como si no confiara en ella, pero si le ocurría algo.. yo no me lo perdonaría.. hubiera deseado ser yo quien estuviera cubriéndole las espaldas a ella. Christa ascendió con la cabeza como diciéndome que estaría bien.. me regalo una sonrisa...  
Todos empezamos a cabalgar, fue un desastre.. la primera en ser atacada por un titan fue Sasha.. casi había sido tragada por uno. Intente ayudarla pero Rivaille me lo impidió.  
"Ella debe solucionar sus problemas y miedos sola.. no podemos arriesgarnos a perderte, eres la única salvación de la humanidad" – me observo con su mirada frívola de siempre-  
"Pero sargento.. no esta mal ayudar a quienes están en problemas.. ¡podrían morir!" –exclame molesto-  
"Cierra la boca Jaeger.. solo causas molestias" –cabalgo alejándose de mi-  
Ymir se había acercado levemente a Christa tratándole de hacerle platica, Christa parecía atenta a todo lo que pasaba alrededor.  
"Tch.. esa pecosa.". –exclame y mire que Bertholdt me escucho con una mirada extrañada, lo ignore-  
De la nada.. todo cambio en unos instantes.. una titan gigante apareció, me impacte demasiado al ver que venia en mi dirección.  
"¡Eren cabalga rápidamente y no te detengas! –me saco de mis pensamientos la rubia, parecía alterada y preocupada-  
"¡Christa no pienso dejarte aquí! –la observe mientras cabalgábamos a toda velocidad-  
"Tenemos que dividirnos.. si no ella acabara contigo.. –exclamo suplicante- Sigue adelante... gracias por darme razones para seguir adelante.. Gracias Eren"  
"¡NO! – la observe tomar otra ruta y distraer a la gigantesca figura-  
Eso había sonado a una despedida... me sentía la peor persona en ese momento.. ese monstruo acabaría con un ángel... mi ángel.. seria aniquilada..  
"N-no... ¡NO VOLVERE A PERDER A AQUELLO QUE QUIERO!" –me detuve y regrese a toda velocidad sacando mis cuchillas-  
Todo había pasado muy rápido. Lo ultimo que recuerdo fue que caí de mi caballo... necesito descansar..

(Narra Christa)  
"¡CHRISTA! –lo observe dirigirse hacia mi a toda velocidad-  
Yo le había suplicado que se fuera.. porque había regresado por mi.. Después vi como Hanji-san lo detuvo haciendo que cayera del caballo y quedara inconsciente.. el objetivo de la titán no era yo.. si no Eren..  
"¡Eren! –grite con mis ultimas fuerzas y baje del caballo observándolo inconsciente-  
La figura gigantesca me observo fijamente agachándose hasta donde estaba abrazando a Eren y quito mi capa de la legión para observar mi rostro.  
"¡No te lo daré!" -le dije a la titán mientras algunas lagrimas caían de mis ojos, observe el rostro de aquel monstruo-  
"A-annie..?" –susurre levemente confundida-  
La titán se levanto y corrió a toda velocidad, Hanji la siguió cabalgando.  
"¡Eren!"-le acaricie el rostro al ver que había reaccionado-  
"¿Ch-christa? –me observo confundido- ¿qué ocurrió?..."  
"Nada importante.. estamos a salvo.. –le sonreí-  
"Me alegro que estés bien... estoy un poco mareado.. pero estaré bien" – trato de sonreír algo adolorido-  
"Tenemos que ir a los muros, estas muy herido aún"  
Escuche un gigantesco gruñido y mire rápidamente hacia atrás de nosotros.  
"¡¿Heh..?!" –un titan arrugado planeaba tragarnos a los dos juntos-  
Lo ultimo que alcance a ver fue el rostro sorprendido de Eren al observar que lo empuje y mirar el ultimo acto.)

Abrí los ojos algo sorprendido al observar que Mikasa y Armin estaban junto a mi, mirándome descansar.  
"Te vez alterado Eren" –dijo una Mikasa preocupada-  
"Tuve una horrible pesadilla... donde"-  
"¿Donde un titán tragaba a Christa?..- termino la oración Armin- No fue una pesadilla Eren.. eso ocurrió realmente, ella solo hizo su deber."–Armin se veía molesto-  
Ni el se creía sus propias palabras.. Christa murió.. aquella que jure no dejar sola murió... no volvería a verla nunca mas.. ni a sentir sus brazos.. su calidez.. ni ver su sonrisa nunca mas.  
"¿A donde vas? –pregunto Mikasa dudosa-  
"Quiero estar solo..." –salí de la habitación-  
Camine hasta las murallas, Me detestaba y odiaba.. Ella había casi jurado no irse nunca de mi lado.. me había dejado, prefería yo haber sido tragado por ese maldito titán, a que fuera ella quien pagara por mi error de no protegerla.  
"Un momento..." –empecé a recordar al titán con apariencia brusca y levemente envejecida-  
"No lo puedo creer... Ymir se comió a Christa..."


	5. La princesa sin sueños

"No lo puedo creer... Ymir se comió a Christa.."  
–rápidamente me dirigí furioso hacia el dormitorio de la pecosa-  
"¡YMIR! ¡eres de lo peor!" –la observe furioso-  
"No me culpes... no se que ocurrió.. estaba tan confundida.. –Ymir estaba llorando-  
Era muy extraño observar a la morena llorar.. ella siempre tenia un carácter molesto y odioso... pero esta vez parecía sentirse mal de verdad.  
"¿Q-que ocurrió? –mas calmado me senté al lado de ella-  
"Realmente no lo se... yo estaba cabalgando..y observe a Christa en peligro.. trate de protegerla de una titán femenina..  
"¿Femenina? –pregunte confundido-  
"Así es... pero lo mas extraño fue ver.. que solo quito la capa de la legión del reconocimiento del rostro de Christa.. Christa balbuceo algo muy asustada mientras te abrazaba.. yo tenia que salvarla de alguna forma.. así que la metí en mi boca.. quería meterlos a los dos para protegerlos.. pero..  
"¿pero?" – la escuche hasta el ultimo segundo-  
" alguien corto cerca de mi nuca y caí al suelo expulsando a Christa... parecía inconsciente... alguien mas se llevo a Christa.  
" Un secuestro... malditos..." –respire hondo tratando de calmarme-  
"¡Tenemos que rescatarla Eren! Ella esta en peligro.. si algo malo le ocurriera.. no me lo perdonaría." –Ymir se veía realmente preocupada-  
Descubrí dos cosas interesantes.. una es que mi ángel sigue con vida.. o al menos eso creo.. unos desgraciados se la llevaron.. no se para que la quieran pero junto con Ymir lo averiguare, y la otra cosa es que Ymir no desea hacerle mal a Christa y piensa similar a mi sobre protegerla... no se si sentirme feliz de que compartamos ideales de una chica.. o sentir celos.. o sentirme extrañado que le gusten las damas.  
"¿Crees que debamos informar que sigue viva? –le pregunte dudoso a la morena-  
" No.. ellos quieren hacer parecer que esta muerta.. Sigámosles el juego.. al menos hasta que encontremos sus paraderos." –lo dijo segura de sus afirmaciones-  
Ymir era una gran estratega.. no se como no ocupo lugar entre los diez mejores de la legión... oh.. lo olvidaba.. ella hizo una pésima exhibición de sus talentos para que Christa entrara a la legión... Ymir quiere demasiado a Christa... yo no se si seria capaz de hacer lo mismo.

Paso aproximadamente algunas cuatro semanas desde que supe que Christa estaba viva pero secuestradas por unos tipos, aun sigo buscando alguna pista que me conecte a ella, Armin no me ha dirigido la palabra y ni siquiera me ve a los ojos.. en cuanto a Mikasa ella parece estar algo animada platicando con el sargento... me alegro por ella, Ymir ha convivido con Sasha.. parece estar interesada en la chica patata.. pobre Sasha.. ella solo busca alimento, Reiner y Bertholdt han tenido una actitud extraña últimamente... ¿qué si sospecho de ellos? ... con muchas razones si... pero no estoy seguro.

"He tenido alguna información de Christa, Eren" –me miro una Ymir bastante demacrada por la búsqueda de la menor-  
"¿Qué has encontrado?" -Le pregunte ansioso por la respuesta de la morena-  
"Esto.. –ella me había entregado un objeto extraño.. ¿era una libreta?.."  
"Es el diario de Christa... parecía anotar algunos sucesos o cosas extrañas que le sucedían.. quiero que lo analices.. quiero saber si tu notas lo mismo que yo note."  
Comencé por leer las paginas de aquel cuaderno decorado al gusto de ella... parecía gustarle mucho escribir..  
" Hoy salí en la noche con Eren, me pareció que es muy lindo y que Ymir nada de lo que me dice es verdad sobre el" –arquee una ceja mirando a la pecosa molesto pero seguí mi lectura- " en mi camino me encontré con Annie, parecía estar muy preocupada por mi, nos quedamos platicando hasta tarde sobre como habían sido nuestras infancias y ella me contó que le recordaba a uno de sus familiares, eso me hizo muy feliz" Observe varias veces el mismo texto tratando de comprenderlo, era en vano, Christa solo había escrito lo necesario no lo que se quería saber. Hojee el diario hasta las ultimas paginas al encontrar una pequeña fábula detuve la mirada para leerla.

"La chica sin sueños"

Como se supone que sonreiría.. mi madre murió.. no se si debería agradecerlo.. sus ultimas palabras fueron que deseo que no hubiese nacido...  
Mi padre me abandono. En algunas ocasiones me he dejado caer desde los árboles.. con la esperanza de ser tragada por alguno de esos seres .. pero mi suerte no ha sido la mejor. A veces.. cuando yo era niña solía salir afuera de a lo que no podría llamar hogar ya que era una cárcel para mi.. y leía las veces necesarias un cuento de una princesa y un príncipe, el príncipe la rescato de aquel calabozo oscuro donde esta se encontraba, ella no lo conocía del todo y lo siguió confiando en el. Al final de este.. el príncipe se enfermo dejando a la princesa sola y abandonada, ella lo amaba a pesar de todo.. el príncipe enfermo y en sus ultimas palabras le pregunto a la joven radiante " ¿cómo soportaste estar con un monstruo como yo?" La joven con sus ojos llenos de lagrimas abrazo al príncipe y le susurro al oído " para mi tu eres completamente normal.. eres humano... eres la persona que mas amo." La princesa a los días después fue encontrada por el padre que la había abandonado y este la asesino.  
El nombre de la princesa era.. "Christa".

No podía creer lo que estaba leyendo.. cualquier pensamiento que tuviera sobre christa negativo había desaparecido con tan solo leer esas paginas.. ¡Ella a estado tan sola y nunca me di cuenta! ¡No sabes cuanto deseo abrazarte Christa! ¡Te encontrare, lo juro! Yo no seré como tu familia.. yo no te abandonare.. no lo are.

"¿Lo comprendes Eren? Tu no podrás sanar el dolor que lleva adentro.. ni tu ni yo".  
Estaba apunto de decirle algo a la morena cuando el sargento entro y nos observo fijamente.

"Quiero hablar contigo Eren.. es sobre Christa.. mejor dicho Historia Reiss.. ella esta viva..".  
Mis ojos se expandieron al escuchar las ultimas palabras del sargento. "His..toria? ...


	6. Recuerdos

Mis ojos se abrieron lentamente al sentir una cálida sensación similar tocar mi mejilla.. era el sol. "¿Dónde estoy..?.. yo fui tragada por un titan.. yo.. debería de estar muerta..." Algo aún mareada y confundida me levante de la sala donde me encontraba, era un lugar grande, comencé a caminar hasta llegar al patio, no lo pensé dos veces y comencé a correr con todas mis fuerzas y unas manos grandes y fuertes me sujetaron del brazo.  
"No huyas Historia.. ya estoy aquí hija mía".  
No lo podía creer, era el hombre que mas había odiado toda mi vida, aquel que nunca conocí y me dejo vivir por compasión a pesar de que fuese su hija.  
"padre... ¿¡porque no me buscaste en tanto tiempo!?" –me solté por la fuerza del agarre que tenia en mi brazo, no me importaba si alguna marca hubiese quedado en el.-  
" No podía.. no sabia donde te habías metido.. te estuve buscando ¡lo juro! Te necesito hija..."  
Le observe fijamente, no creía en sus palabras.. no podía creerle.  
"¡PERDONAME! –Se agacho a mi altura y me abrazo-  
Hacia algún tiempo que no recibía un abrazo de ese tipo, el parecía estar arrepentido de verdad.. es mi padre.. no debería darle la espalda.. parece sentirse muy mal.. lo observe llorar mientras me abrazaba y correspondí a su abrazo-  
"Hija.. al fin estaremos los tres juntos.."  
" ¿Tres? –pregunte confundida ante las palabras de mi padre.  
Solo somos tu y yo papá".  
" ¿Recuerdas a Frieda?.."  
" ¿Fri...eda?.. –mi mente estaba nublosa.. no recordaba absolutamente nada de ese nombre.  
" Historia..hace cuanto tiempo.. mira que grande estas.." –Era una mujer de tez blanca y cabello oscuro castaño..quien dijo esas palabras dulcemente-  
" mi cabeza.. arg.." Me dolía la cabeza.. un montón de recuerdos llegaron a mi hasta que la chica y mi padre me abrazaron fuertemente.  
" Al fin estaremos juntas.. Historia".  
Comenzamos a hablar de algunas cosas.. hasta que llegamos a un punto extraño de la conversación.  
" Historia.. tu.. ¿conoces a un tal .. "Eren Jaeger"? –me observo mi hermana curiosa.  
" heh.. si lo conozco desde hace algún tiempo.. –un ligero rubor se apodero de mi- ¿cómo sabes tu de el?  
" Su padre.. Historia.. su padre asesino a los demás de tus hermanos.. el planea matar a Frieda para quedarse con los poderes que ella tiene."  
"no me digas que.." –me levante sorprendida de donde estaba sentada- ¡¿Eres un titan?!.  
" Así es..." –me observo curiosa mi hermana-  
" Tu hermana y yo tenemos un plan, queremos acabar con su hijo Eren para así atraer ante nosotros a su padre, tu nos ayudaras.. tu convives mas con el a menudo."  
"N...o.. yo.. no pue..do hacerle.. eso a ..e-eren.. –mis manos y cuerpo comenzaban a temblar de solo pensar que podría pasar- ¡NO LES AYUDARE! EREN ES MI"-  
"¿Novio?.. ¿amigo?... ¡NO SEAS INCRÉDULA HISTORIA! El solo quiere utilizarte para llegar hasta mi." –dijo molesta mi hermana.  
"¡No permitiré que le hagan daño!" –saque la cuchilla que aun traía de sobra guardada en mi equipo de maniobras.-  
"Eres muy necia Historia.. no puedes salvar a ese monstruo.. nosotros somos tu familia.. –mi padre se acerco a mi con una jeringa-  
" ¿Q..que van a hacerme...? –pregunte temerosa-  
" Solo quiero que estés bien hija mía.."  
Mi padre me sujeto fuermente del brazo y me inyecto aquella jeringa extraña que traía en su mano.  
"N...o" –caí al suelo algo cansada, veía borroso-  
"Historia.. quiero que... ¡Odies a Eren! –ella sujeto fuertemente mi rostro observándome fijamente.

"Su nombre es Historia Reiss, Eren... ella nos oculta muchas cosas.. entre ellas que tiene sangre real.. –hizo una mueca de frialdad y de molestia-  
"Pero sargento... ¿cómo lo descubrieron? –cabalgábamos hacia las tierras de las propiedades Reiss.  
Cuando el sargento me comento acerca del pasado de Chr- Historia.., yo me quede asombrado, ella jamas me habia comentado nada al respecto, decidi no hacerme preguntas de ningun tipo hasta estar seguro de que ella estuviese con vida ... no sabes cuanto deseo verte Historia... si ese es tu verdadero nombre.. es muy bonito..

Llegamos hasta las tierras Reiss, observe extrañado los alrededores, vi una silueta similar y familiar a mi vista ¡Era Historia!  
"¡HISTORIA!" –Le grite con todas mis fuerzas-.  
Ella camino hasta mi, el resto de la legión del reconocimiento se había alejado.  
"... tu debes de ser eren.." –me miro fríamente-  
Que ocurre... porque siento un mal presentimiento... Historia.. se ve tan diferente con esa mirada sombría y fría como sin vida...  
" Soy Eren.. ¿No me reconoces? Deja de bromear así conmigo.. realmente me asustaste. –me acerque a ella para abrazarla suavemente y tenerla en mis brazos.-  
Al fin estaba con ella..  
" Sabes Historia... yo.. te amo.. –le susurre al oído mientras ella se dejaba abrazar por mi, hubiese querido ver su expresión-  
"¡SUÉLTAME! –ella se separo de mi bruscamente empujándome, su rostro estaba lleno de lagrimas- ¡NO TIENES IDEA DE CUANTO TE ODIO! ¡TE DETESTO!"  
"...Eso.. es lo que realmente piensas de mi..?"  
" ¡JA! ¿Creías que pensaría otra cosa? Escucha, solo te utilice.. has venido a donde quería que vinieras... –me observo maliciosamente-  
" Historia...tu realmente... ¿¡Me has traicionado!?" –la sujete de los brazos fuertemente y la empuje haciéndola caer al suelo- Tsk!.  
"Sabes... yo te considere mi amigo.. –saco una cuchilla que tenia guardada- pero a veces las situaciones son así.."  
" ¡ADELANTE MATAME! No me importaría morir así. –la observe fijamente.  
Ella corrió hacia mi y yo la observe atentamente, cuando se encontraba a centímetros de mi y apunto de apuñalarme la sujete del brazo. " No me importaría morir... si fueses tu quien decidiera matarme... yo solo vivo por ti.. –le sonreí ligeramente- porque mi vida te pertenece.. Historia".


	7. Vivir o morir

" No me importaría morir... si fueses tu quien decidiera matarme... yo solo vivo por ti.. –le sonreí ligeramente- porque mi vida te pertenece.. Historia".  
Ella se detuvo a centímetros de mi, parecía haber recordado algo, era extraño.. luchar contra ella misma..  
"N-no.. yo no te odio...eres lo mas importante que tengo..." –ella había cambiado repentinamente de ser.-  
"Historia.. no luches contra ti misma.. ¿¡Que te ocurre!? –le quite aquella cuchilla de las manos y la lance lejos de nosotros-  
No dejaría que se hiciera mas daño ella misma, sus manos estaban lastimadas con cortadas.. no eran graves mas sin embargo me preocupaba.  
"Tengo miedo Eren... no se que me esta ocurriendo.. –se alejo lentamente de mi- no quiero hacerte daño..."  
"No me harás daño.. ¡lo harás si te alejas para siempre de mi! –me acerque a ella rápidamente-  
"no.. Eren.. mi padre y mi hermana desean matarte.." –ella trato de correr pero la sujeta de los hombros y la apegue a la pared suavemente-  
"ellos no importan.. yo vine hasta aquí para irme contigo.. no permitiré que ellos se queden contigo".  
" Per-pero ellos desean matarte por lo que tu pad-"  
Me acerque a ella y la bese, no se si fuera correcto.. pero ella se veía triste y desesperada, no me importaba nada mas que ella.  
Ella simplemente coloco sus manos en mi espalda y yo en su cintura.. estar con ella el tiempo se hace eterno.. pero estar sin ella es lo peor que podría tener.. si alguien la arrebatase de mi lado.. yo .. yo lo mataría sin importar quien fuera.  
"Eren.. –me abrazo con fuerza- no quiero separarme de tu lado.. nunca."  
"Nadie podrá separarnos.. si eso ocurriera .. tarde o temprano nos volveríamos a reencontrar.. créemelo.. yo te buscaría aunque tuviese que dar mi vida para encontrarte y salvarte." –la rodee con mis brazos, me gustaba protegerla-  
"¡Idiota! ¿¡Como pudiste preferir a ese chico en lugar de tu familia!? " -una muchacha de cabello marrón parecía molesta con Historia-... se me hace familiar su rostro...  
" ¡No dejare que lastimes a Eren.. aunque seas mi hermana.. ¡eren a estado mucho mas tiempo conmigo que tu!  
Observe fijamente a Historia, ella me había defendido.. aun en contra de su familia...  
"No es necesario Historia.. –me pare enfrente de la muchacha de cabellos castaño oscuro- ¿que quieres tu conmigo y mi familia?.. –la mire molesto-  
¡Quiero que nos entreguen el poder que robaron!.. pagaran por ello.. –ella acerco su mano a su boca y la mordió rápidamente-  
"Ella..es.. un titan.. –mire sorprendido a la figura gigantesca que dio un gran grito y escándalo-  
" ¡Eren tenemos que irnos!" –Historia me sujetaba de la mano, se veía realmente preocupada ante aquel acto de su hermana.  
"Historia... no debes de temer.. yo estoy para protegerte.." –acerque mi mano a mi boca apunto de morderla-  
No permitiría que lastimara a quien yo amo.  
"¡Eren no lo hagas!" –sujeto mi mano fuertemente y comenzó a correr junto a mi-  
"Historia, sabes que mi estilo no es escapar de los problemas..."  
"Pero ella es mi problema.. así que .. te ordeno que te quedes a mi lado y no luches contra mi hermana Frieda" –me observaba de reojo mientras corríamos-  
"Tu ordenándome... pero-.."  
"Dijiste que tu vida me pertenecía..¿no es así? Entonces yo decidiré que hacer contigo.."  
"Ah.." –un rubor se hizo presente en mis mejillas, pensé que no recordaría lo que le había dicho cuando ella parecía estar descontrolada.. ella lo sabia todo.

Llegamos hasta donde se encontraba la salida de las tierras de la familia Reiss, una extraña figura familiar estaba esperándonos ahí.  
"¡¿Padre!? –lo observe contento- no lo había visto desde aquella vez que los titanes destrozaron el muro y acabaron con la mayoría de las personas que habitaban ahí.  
"Hijo.. eres tan genial, nunca pensé que se te ocurriera traerla aquí" –observaba a Historia sonriendo-  
"Si papa, ella es Historia, es mi-..¡¿qué haces!? –algo sorprendido observe que mi padre le colocaba una navaja en el cuello a Historia.  
"Hijo.. ella es de la familia Reiss.. ¡Eres un genio! Ahora solo tendremos que eliminarla, claro primero será nuestra carnada para atraer a su hermana hasta aquí."  
"¿Carnada..? ¿a que se refiere tu padre Eren? –Historia me observaba temerosa, no entendía la situación, pero yo tampoco.  
"¡Papa suéltala! ¡Historia no es como su familia!" –lo mire molesto-  
"¿Pero que has hecho con mi hijo muchacha?.. el no era así." –acerco su navaja cerca del rostro de Historia- seguramente se sintió atraído por ti.. pero no te preocupes hijo, yo haré que ya no te guste."  
"Deténgase por favor, yo lo ayudare en lo que quiera, a Eren y a usted.. si usted es el padre de Eren no tendría problema en ayudarle.. haré lo que me diga. Ya que Eren es importante para mi.."  
"No estas en posición de decir que mi hijo es importante para ti, tu y toda tu familia son basura"  
"..." –jale bruscamente el brazo de mi padre arrebatándole la navaja-  
"¿¡QUE HACES EREN!? ¡HAS ENLOQUECIDO ACASO!"  
"No.. yo estoy completamente normal..el que a enloquecido realmente eres ¡TU! ¿Cómo puedes ser tan cruel con alguien que no tiene nada que ver en esto?.. te desconozco .. –tome del brazo a Historia y comencé a caminar-  
"¡¿Vas a abandonar a tu padre!?"  
"Tu me abandonaste también a mi.. no creo que haya problema con eso.. estamos a mano."  
"Eren... pero es tu padre.."-Historia me miro fijamente-  
Le sonreí amablemente "Lo que ellos se traigan no es asunto nuestro, sigamos adelante... Historia."  
Llegamos hasta donde estaba el resto del grupo de la legión del reconocimiento, todos se dirigieron a abrazar a Historia y a preguntarle si se encontraba bien.. tengo que admitirlo, sentí cierto grado de celos tener que compartirla con los demás... pero eso no importaba, Historia estaba sana y salva como lo prometí.  
"Eren..." –una figura conocida se había acercado hasta mi-  
"¿Armin? ¿qué ocurre?.. ¿estas bien?"  
"No nada de eso... gracias por rescatar a Christa.." –Armin me sonrió, le brillaban los ojillos- .. era extraño.  
"Ah.. descuida" –trate de sonreír- ¡¿pero como podría sonreír si a mi amigo le atraía la chica que amo!?.."  
Armin arqueo la ceja haciendo un gesto de disgusto  
"Eren.. ¿alguna ves te han dicho que piensas en voz alta..?"  
" Hay no puede ser..." –hice un gesto de asombro-  
" Eren.. si es así.. –hizo una mirada retadora- yo me quedare con Christa.."  
" ¿Así...? Entonces yo me quedare con Historia.. –le palme la cabeza- ¡hasta luego!.  
Reí a carcajadas mientras deje a Armin confundido rascándose el cabello.  
"¡NO ES JUSTO EREN! –escuche gritar a Armin a lo lejos y termine de reír- bien.. creo que todo estará bien mientras este al lado de Historia.. pero.. ¿qué ocurre con ella?.. la observe estar sentada alejada de todos y me senté a su lado.  
"Historia... ¿ocurre algo?" –la observe fijamente-  
Ella no tenia puesta aquella sonrisa que tenia siempre.. ni su mirada tierna.. ni parecía reír como siempre lo estaba haciendo.  
"Eren... ¿crees que los demás se alejen de mi?" –pregunto con una voz suave-  
"¿por qué deberían de hacerlo..?."  
"Porque... no soy como aquella niña alegre que conocían.. realmente soy un ser tan vació y solo... no creo que les agrade como soy en realidad."  
La recargue en mis brazos y la mire a los ojos.  
"No me importa que digan los demás.. tampoco debería de importarte, eres una persona completamente normal y honesta.. sobre todo.. si los otros se alejan de ti.. ¡para mi mejor! Así no tendré que compartirte.. porque eres especial para mi."  
Los ojos de ella se cerraron lentamente acercándose hasta mi rostro y me dio un ligero beso, no quería separarme jamás de ella.. no me importaba si Mikasa, Ymir, Armin, Reiner o quien fuera no estuviese de acuerdo.. yo estaría con ella para siempre.. porque quiero verla sonreír siempre...


	8. Situaciones

Ya han pasado aproximadamente dos semanas y Historia se ha distanciado de mi.. lo admitiré, no soy del todo un inútil que no le importa como se siente ella. Me importa.. y demasiado. No puedo sacarla de mi mente, ni siquiera puedo dormir por pensar que ocurrió con aquella Christa de la que me enamore, yo quiero que ella vuelva a ser como antes.  
Un ligero golpeteo a la puerta de mi habitación llamo mi atención y hizo que me levantara de inmediato a abrir, tenia la esperanza que fuera ella.. pero para mi desgracia no lo era.  
"¿Mikasa?, Es algo tarde.. solo quiero dormir" -entrecerré la puerta y esta la detuvo-  
"Eren.. Te he notado triste y distante.. se que odias que me preocupe por ti pero.,. no por eso dejas de ser mi familia" -titubeo la morena-  
"Esta bien.. adelante" -La deje entrar-  
Quizás me haría bien convivir con un rostro conocido, hacia tiempo que no convivía con ninguno de mis compañeros de la legión, me sentía algo solo.  
"Eren.. ¿estas triste por ella? -la escuche decir-  
"Ja, ni eso puedo ocultarlo.. ¿cierto? -desvié la mirada hacia otro lado- Era un tanto aburrido hablar con mi media hermana.  
"¡MATARE A ESA IDIOTA! -Se levanto furiosa del asiento que casi había tomado en mi sillón-  
"No vuelvas a llamarla así.. -la mire molesto- Me había disgustado bastante que ofendiera a la única persona por la cual seguía adelante.  
"Solo quiero verte feliz Eren.. ella te ha echo llorar.. ¡No lo niegues! Te he escuchado en las noches cuando me dirijo a las reuniones de Hanji y Levi." -Me observaba con un rostro triste y preocupado-  
Ella lo sabia todo.. Había pasado noches sin dormir pensando y lamentando no poder estar con Historia.  
"Ya no importa.. Estaré bien y me olvidare de esa tonta.." -mentí para mi mismo-  
Mikasa me sujeto fuertemente dándome un abrazo de despedida y se acerco a mi rostro observándome fijamente.  
"No la necesitas a ella Eren.. solo me necesitas a mi.." -salio de mi recamara-  
Me quede en profundo silencio recostado en la cama pensando aquella sonrisa y aquellos ojos cristalinos de aquella mujer que ame tanto.  
Pasaron unos minutos y observe una figura conocida adentro de mi recamara, era ella. Se veía demacrada y decaída.. No parecía aquel ángel que me había protegido y salvado tantas veces.  
"¿His-Historia? ¿Que haces aquí? -pregunte alterado ante la presencia de la menor.  
"No quiero estar sola.." -ella camino hacia mi y se recostó a mi lado observándome fijamente a los ojos-  
Nunca la había observado tan detalladamente, sus ojos bajo la luz de la luna eran hipnotizadores, no podía dejar de mirarla .  
"His.-" -Ella se había acercado hasta mi rostro dándome un suave y delicado beso-  
¿Como podría separarme de ella si era mi punto mas vulnerable? .. Tenia tantas dudas en mi cabeza pero en este momento no importaban, mientras estuviera a su lado estaría tranquilo.  
"No quiero alejarme de ti...-susurro la rubia que se había apegado a mi pecho- Puedo oír que tu corazón también desea quedarse a mi lado.." -sonrió suavemente-  
"...Yo quiero estar a tu lado y nunca separarme de ti.. Has sido tu quien se a apartado de mi".. -la separe de mi para observarla directamente a los ojos-  
"No es asunto tuyo todo lo que he echo.. no quiero que mueras por mi culpa. -una lagrima cayo de uno de sus ojos lentamente- Desearía tanto poder haberme quedado contigo.."  
La abraze con fuerza sin soltarla mientras acariciaba su cabello lentamente, no podía dejarla sola... ella no se había alejado de mi por gusto.. creo que alguien la aparto de mi.

Unos minutos después abrí los ojos confundido.  
"¿No esta?...Acaso fue.. ¿un sueño?..  
Me levante de mi cuarto confundido y soñoliento, comencé por caminar hacia la cocina en busca de algo que comer para quitarme el sueño, para mi sorpresa al llegar ahí estaba aquel ángel que llevaba días sin ver ya que ni siquiera me miraba. Estaba recargada en una ventana observaba el cielo estrellado y sus cabellos volaban con el ligero viento que se sentía. Lucia radiante..  
"Historia." -susurre su nombre a lo que esta me miro fijamente a los ojos con una expresión de sorpresa.-  
"Eren.."


	9. Reencuentro

Ella estaba ahí..Sola en ese lugar..  
"Historia" -Susurre-  
Acto que hizo que ella me observara algo sorprendida de mirarme ahí.  
"Eren" ..¿que haces despierto? –Pregunto suavemente sin apartar la mirada de mis ojos-  
Era perfecta. Aquel rostro delicado, sus grandes y bellos ojos del color del cielo..Su mirada inocente y seria.. su cabello rubio y dorado como los rayos del sol… sus labios rosado tan delicados… ¡Dios mío era un ángel!  
"Vine a ..-Me quede pensativo unos segundos-  
Era ahora o nunca, debía decirle como me sentía a mi tan amada ángel ¡VINE A VERTE! .". –la observe fijamente a los ojos- No pensaba dar marcha atrás, si no le decía lo que se siento se alejaría de mi.. no estoy del todo seguro que ella aceptara quedarse a mi lado después de lo que le dijera pero tenía que saberlo y yo quería ser escuchado.  
Ella me observo en silencio con una mirada confundida y comprensiva.  
" Quiero que sepas que… -oculte la mirada- todo este tiempo he estado pensando en ti.. no he podido conciliar el sueño, ni siquiera siento hambre.., No tenía ganas de hacer absolutamente nada.. Solo deseaba quedarme encerrado en las cuatro paredes de mi habitación..Siempre al quedarme en silencio recordaba tu rostro y todo aquello que vivimos.. la primera vez que nos conocimos y todas aquellas bellas palabras que nos dijimos.. Cuando tu.. –La observe firmemente- Dijiste que tu decidirías que harías con mi vida.. yo.. Estaba muy contento de que me hubieses recordado.. Sentí un gran miedo de que me olvidaras para siempre cuando te observe con aquella navaja tenias una mirada fría.. No eras exactamente la persona de la cual me había enamorado.. Pero incluso ahora.. ¡TE DESCONOZCO! Es como si fueras otra persona.. Es como si no te conociera..  
Trate de controlar toda aquella cantidad de sentimientos, Fue imposible evitar que las lagrimas cayeran de mis ojos..Deseaba que ella me escuchara y comprendiera mis sentimientos.. quería acercarme a ella.. no alejarme.  
"N-no tenía idea de que te sintieras así.." –ella trato de tomar mi rostro y yo aparte sus manos de mi delicadamente-  
"Si no vas a estar conmigo… no estés aquí.." –me quede en silencio conteniendo las ganas de abrazar a mi reina-  
Una cálida sensación recorrió mi cuerpo al sentir los brazos de la menor, ella estaba sufriendo por mis comentarios.. Permanecimos en silencio abrazados por unos minutos que parecían eternos.  
"Lo siento tanto.. sé que mis palabras no sanaran el daño que te he hecho.. Perdóname Eren.. –ella empezó a llorar de una manera desgarradora-  
La apegue fuertemente a mi, aquella mirada demacrada y triste era la misma que había observado en aquel extraño sueño había tenido.  
"Te perdonare siempre.. solo si te quedas a mi lado" –acaricie su cabello delicadamente y con una sonrisa-  
Tal vez había lucido como un chantajista, pero estaba dispuesto a ofrecer la mitad de mi corazón a cambio que ella me diera la mitad del suyo, teníamos que ser igualitarios en cuanto a esos sentimientos… pero si hablamos de sufrimiento.. no podría decir con certeza quien había sufrido más.  
"Historia.., no quiero que estés triste.." –le limpie las pequeñas lagrimas que caían de sus azules ojos-  
"Eren… que te parece más aterrador… ver un pasado oscuro y doloroso.. o ver un futuro lleno de desilusiones y problemas?..." –Un gesto y una temblorina se percibía en el rostro de mi diosa-  
Se veía realmente asustada ante aquellos comentarios que dio con una voz quebradiza y entre susurros.  
"¡Historia! –la sujete de los hombros con cierta presión- Quiero que vivas conmigo, que pasemos una vida entera juntos, quiero que estemos juntos y jamás nos separemos.. yo.. Quiero casarme contigo, tener un plan de vida contigo como cualquier otro ser humano que vive en esta faz de la tierra."  
Sus ojos se cristalizaron ante mis palabras, iba a decirme algo con una mirada preocupada y llena de tristeza.  
"Quiero estar contigo para siempre.." –susurre y le di un apasionado beso-  
No la dejaría terminar de decir cualquiera de las cosas que iba a decirme. Nada importaba. Esa noche nuestras almas y cuerpos se unieron en uno solo, fue la noche más especial que hubiese podido tener. Todos estaban durmiendo y nadie se había percatado de nada, o al menos eso supusimos.. Y si se habían enterado, no importaba en absoluto. Bese la frente de aquella chica rubia tan especial para mi, no la apartaría de mi lado.  
"Eren.. Eso era lo que quería evitar.. Porque al seguir a tu lado será más complicado separarme de ti.." –Susurro algo agotada y con cierta preocupación-  
"No tendríamos porque separarnos… es nuestro destino estar juntos.. Además.. Tu desde el principio fuiste hecha para mi … Eres mía." –reafirme acariciando un ligero mordisco que había dejado en el cuello de aquel ser que tanto amaba-  
"Eren yo… en el futuro.. Tendré que decir entre tu vida y mi vida… -Me observo con una mirada apagada- Si tan solo todo fuera tan fácil y pudiera huir de todo eso junto a ti."  
"Alguna vez te dije que mi vida te pertenecía… ¿no es así?.. Entonces.. Has conmigo lo que quieras.. –le di su ropa y me coloque la mía de una manera espontanea, le sujete sus cálidas manos y la ayude a levantarse- Vayamos lejos.. Solo nosotros dos.. No necesitamos de nadie más."  
Observe por la ventana y mire que el sol estaba a unos minutos de mostrarse en todo su esplendor, sujete la mano de mi amada rubia y comenzamos a correr de prisa por los escuadrones a escondidas, no queríamos ser descubiertos por nuestros compañeros que hacían guardia en las noches. Sería complicado no ser descubiertos, esa noche "los Ackerman's" Estaban resguardando aquel lugar de cualquier peligro o problema.  
"Eren.. Esto será imposible.." –susurro mi ángel decepcionado-  
"No te desanimes Historia.. Saldremos de aquí.. lo juro. –Observe firmemente a los alrededores y cargue a la rubia corriendo a toda velocidad-  
Tal parecía que esta vez nos salvaríamos.. Saldríamos de aquel lugar y podríamos ser felices… una mirada de ojos azules y otra mirada de una mujer morena y pecosa hicieron que detuviéramos el paso.  
"¿Eren…? ¿Historia? … ¿A dónde pensaban ir..?" –dijeron a unisonó Ymir y Armin un tanto furiosos. Habíamos sido descubiertos..


	10. A tu lado

"¿Eren…? ¿Historia? … ¿A dónde pensaban ir..?" –dijeron a unisonó Ymir y Armin un tanto furiosos. Habíamos sido descubiertos..  
Después de ser descubiertos recibimos un castigo de limpiar todas los cuartos de las cabañas y no solamente eso fui golpeado por el modesto sargento, Mikasa no interfirió.. Incluso ella me dio unas bofetadas.. Ese par.. Parecen ser tan unidos.  
"Eren… creo que deberíamos de dejar esa idea de escapar" –la rubia me observaba un tanto deprimida- Sus ojos reflejaban cierta tristeza y fastidio al estar en aquel lugar y no solamente eso, parecía agotada.  
"Historia, lo siento.. Fui yo quien trato de convencerte de irnos de aquí y más sin embargo, también saliste perjudicada." –Le acaricie el cabello-  
Ya había anochecido y nos dejaron sin cena ni comida, no nos importaba del todo lo que dijeran.. Mas sin embargo no toleraba ver triste a mi chica.., Historia se alejó de ahí hasta llegar a las afueras de la cabaña y caminar cerca de unos árboles.  
"His..Historia ¿a dónde vas..?" –le pregunte un tanto preocupado al observarla alejarse de aquel lugar-  
"Acompáñame." –me sujeto de la mano llevándome con ella-  
Ideas locas cruzaban por mi cabeza, no sabía con seguridad lo que la rubia quería realmente, solo proseguí a seguirla. Se sentó a la orilla de un pequeño lago y me senté a su lado.  
"Tengo algo de sueño.. a fin de cuentas no dormimos absolutamente nada.." –Me miro de reojo con cierta molestia-  
"L-lo siento…" -desvié la mirada hacia otro lugar- No toleraba aquellos ojos azules molestos.  
Pasamos algunos minutos en silencio y ella se había recargado en mis brazos, era tan cálida.. Que aquel frio que sentía se me había olvidado, era lo que más deseaba.. Estar al lado de aquella chica de cabellera rubia, no sería la mejor ni la peor, no sería la más linda ni fuerte.. Pero yo.. Realmente me había enamorado de ella..  
Estaba a punto de decirle aquella frase tan importante para mí pero ella me interrumpió.  
"Te amo.." –Lo susurro con una sonrisa en aquellos labios rosas-  
"…" Se había adelantado a decir aquella frase que estaba a punto de mencionarle al oído.. No era como si no importara.. Pero eso me había hecho sentir arder mis mejillas, no me agradaba estar en esas situaciones.  
"Oh vamos.. No tienes que ocultar que estas avergonzado.. Eres lindo así.."  
"Deja de jugar conmigo.. solo empeoras las cosas.." –la aparte de mi antes que me ruborizara por completo-  
"Déjame estar a tu lado.., ¿tan difícil es eso?."  
Ella parecía haber cambiado lugares conmigo y eso me intimidaba demasiado, yo era el que siempre decía ese tipo de cosas.  
"Oh.. Deja de decir esas cosas…" –desvié la mirada avergonzado-  
"Eren… ¿Por qué estas a mi lado? –Sus ojos azules me observaban con cierta delicadeza-  
"Porque me gusta estar contigo, es simple Historia." –La observe-  
No quería apartar mis ojos de los suyos.. Si la dejaba de mirar quizás despertaría de aquello que creía que era un sueño, si eso era un sueño.. Deseaba jamás despertar.  
"His-historia ¿q-que haces?" –sorprendido la observe acercarse a mi rostro-  
"Solo.. No quiero olvidar estos días, estos momentos.. No falta mucho Eren, tendremos que separarnos… no es por mi cuenta, tu sabes… mi familia hará que te odie de cualquier modo… yo no puedo odiarte.." –Susurro cerca de mi oído-  
"Historia…" –la sujete de los brazos y le di un intenso beso en los labios-  
No, no y no.. No quería que me alejaran de ella nunca más.. Esos días que había estado sin ella habían sido una tortura, estar lejos de su piel, su rostro, su mirada, sus besos…  
Un extraño ruido se escuchó cerca de nosotros, era parecido al ruido de una pala cavando, un ligero escalofrió corrió por mi espalda y mire detrás de nosotros… antes de poder observar que provocaba aquel ruido un fuerte golpe me había hecho caer al suelo.

"¿Dónde… estoy?" –Abrí los ojos- Trate de hablar pero note algo incómodo, estaba amarrado no solamente de los brazos, sino también de los labios. Tenía puestas algunas cadenas, era horrible el dolor que sentía, una mirada conocida observe a lo lejos, no sabía dónde me encontraba pero parecía un lugar frio que helaba la piel… Yo.. Ya he estado aquí antes…  
"¡Eren! Tranquilo.. No te asustes, mi padre es un aliado de la humanidad.. Espero que algún día entiendas porque hice esto.. Aquí no correrás ningún riesgo."  
¿Historia?.. Porque me decía esas cosas… ya… ya lo recuerdo… ella estaba hablando con ese viejo de su padre… Historia estaba llorando.. ¿Qué le habrá dicho…? ¿¡Que te han hecho Historia!? Dejarte chantajear por este tipo.  
"No te preocupes hija, Eren entenderá porque está aquí.. Él tiene algo que nos pertenece a los Reiss.. Su poder que está dentro de su nuca"  
"Heh… padre… pero.. ¿El no morirá al extraer aquel poder de su cuello? –trago saliva dudosa-  
"No exactamente, aquel poder lo tienes que tener tú, solo tú puedes salvar a la humanidad"  
¡Deje de lavarle el cerebro a mi chica! … ella no creerá en esas cosas.. Espero que.. No se deje manipular por el.  
"Padre.. Pero yo soy débil, no creo poder controlar aquel fuerte poder… además.. yo no quiero… ser un titán.. jamás me lo perdonaría Eren…"  
"¡Hazlo por tu hermana Frieda! ¡Ella fue comida por ese tipejo padre de este monstruo! –señalo hacia donde me encontraba-  
"…. El… mato…. A… Fri-frieda?..." –los ojos de la rubia empezaron a humedecerse con lágrimas-  
Oh no… mi padre… ¿asesino a la hermana de Historia?  
La chica que yo conocía no era aquella que me observaba con ojos de odio, se veía realmente lastimada y dolida, su rostro molesto había cambiado por uno de realmente depresivo.  
His..toria... …  
"Tu padre mato a mi hermana… ¿Cómo debería de sentirme yo? … era lo único real que tenía en esta vida Eren.." –Camino acercándose hasta a mí-  
Ella había tomado mi rostro con cierta delicadeza y furia, me sentía aterrado… la única persona que amaba parecía odiarme… no era mi culpa, mi padre… ¿Por qué hizo algo así?.  
"Lo hare, definitivamente, tomare el poder de mi hermana que tiene Eren." –una mirada fría y decidida me observaba-  
No Historia.. ¡No seas tonta! Trate de quejarme y lograr desamarrarme pero fue absurdo.  
El padre de Historia se alejó de ahí hasta irse a hablar con alguien conocido para mí, era Kenny el maestro de Rivaille… eso era aún peor… si los chicos de la legión intentan rescatarme serán aniquilados… oh por dios.. Historia ¿¡que has hecho!?  
"¿Qué es ese rostro Eren..? ¿Me tienes miedo..? –Me miro molesta la pequeña rubia-  
No es miedo… más bien… estoy preocupado por ti… Historia… si tu tomas este poder, no lograras controlarlo, quizás ni siquiera sobrevivas contra Annie, Ymir, Bertholdt y Reines… ellos te buscarían quizás para matarme… los ojos con los que me miraba helaban la piel…  
"¿Por qué esa mirada Eren? Al fin estaremos juntos por siempre como tanto lo deseas… vivirás dentro de mi… -una sonrisa psicópata se mostró en los labios de la contraria-  
Historia… ¿Ha enloquecido?... La observe con cierto temor y preocupación, su padre demente daba igual, pero mi ángel… ella era tan impredecible…  
Ella se había acercado hasta mi cuello dando ligeras mordidas cerca de mi cuello… eso me ponía nervioso, quería apartarla de mí, no toleraba que ella jugara de esa manera conmigo… pero aquella promesa que hice.. De recordar aquellas palabras no podía hacer nada al respecto.  
"¿Qué ocurre Eren..? No quiero ver tu rostro triste… no lo tolero… -dio un ligero golpe en mi pecho acto que hizo observarla algo sorprendido- No lo tolero… tu.. No debes de sufrir.. Es por eso que quiero librarte de este sufrimiento…¿tú los odias cierto? Odias a esos monstruos que devoraron a tu madre… tu devoraste a tu padre… solo que ahora no lo recuerdas… Yo.. Quiero librarte de esa carga tan difícil que llevas sobre tus hombros…-ella poso sus labios cerca de mis temerosos labios-  
Yo… asesine a mi padre..? Como… ¿¡HIZE TAL COSA!? No sentí nada más que mis mojadas lágrimas caer en el rostro de la rubia que me observaba con cierta confusión.  
"Eren.. Yo no quiero que sufras más…-sus brazos rodearon mi frio cuerpo con cierto apego a mí- quiero estar siempre a tu lado… aunque este sea el único modo de que estemos juntos."  
Una ligera y temblorosa sonrisa se posó en mis labios con cierto conformismo, yo iba a dejar que aquella mujer que más amaba acabara conmigo.  
"Déjame acabar contigo Eren.." –Ella había quitado aquella cosa que me impedía hablar para en su lugar colocar sus dulces labios en los fríos míos-  
"Historia… acaba conmigo…-la observe con una mirada suplicante y decidida- No me importa morir si es en tus manos… ¿ya te lo había dicho cierto? Mi vida te pertenece… -coloque mi quijada en su cuello-  
Unas temerosas manos me abrazaban con miedo, ella ¿no se atrevía a acabar conmigo? Yo estaba dispuesto a que ella terminara con mi vida, no había vuelta atrás, yo no me negaría a estar con ella aunque fuera solo de ese modo.  
"Hija.. ¡Come a Eren rápido antes de que lleguen sus amigos! –El padre de Historia grito-  
Los chicos… ¿estaban aquí?  
"y-yo…no puedo hacerlo.." –Susurro la pequeña-  
"¡Vamos Historia! No hay tiempo.. –La observe confundido- Si no lo hacía en ese momento, quizás después no querría acceder a hacerlo.  
"¡No! Yo no te matare…" –me observo con una mirada enternecida y con lágrimas-  
"Sabía que eras demasiado débil mocosa.." –Aquella voz diferente era la de su padre que en manos tenía una navaja-  
El… ¡¿La mataría?! No.. Historia.. No…  
"Padre.. y-yo lo amo… no puedo acabar con su vida.. Perdóname.."  
"En ese caso.. Resígnate a morir. –la figura paterna de Historia había colocado aquel filoso artefacto en el cuello de Historia-  
N-no…  
"Adelante papa.. Mátame como dejaste morir a mi madre.."


	11. Latido

"En ese caso.. Resígnate a morir. –La figura paterna de Historia había colocado aquel filoso artefacto en el cuello de Historia-

N-no…

"Adelante papa.. Mátame como dejaste morir a mi madre.."

"Siento pena por ti.." –Alejo el cuchillo del cuello de la rubia- ese acto me había hecho tranquilizarme un poco.

"No permitiré que lo lastimes más aun… Eren no tiene la culpa de nada.." –la pequeña chica me abrazaba con apego hacia mí-

"Hija sabes… si yo pudiera tomar el poder de Eren lo haría con mucho gusto, pero no puedo… solo tú puedes utilizar al cien por ciento su poder máximo.."

"Yo no lastimare a Eren… él es… la única persona que ha estado a mi lado siempre… yo lo amo."

"Deja de repetir esas cosas tontas Historia, el jamás te corresponderá de la misma manera hija.. Tú y él están resignados a odiarse."

Aquellas palabras frías y dolorosas me hicieron odiar más a ese tipo, solo la estaba confundiendo, seguramente Historia accedería a lo que su padre le pidiese, era la única familia que le queda… Historia… si tan solo pudiese ayudarte.

"Yo no odiare a Eren nunca…" –sujeto las cadenas que me lastimaban para desamarrarlas con cuidado-

"Historia que haces…? Si tú lo sueltas pagaras las consecuencias"

"Escuche todo latosos, así que solo Historia puede utilizar el poder de Eren, que lastima yo pensaba tragármelo pronto matando a esta mocosa." –Dijo un Kenny con una mirada de decepción-

"Nadie lastimara a Eren… si tú lo tocas yo te matare Kenny" –le dijo firmemente mi doncella-

"Historia calla, será peligroso desafiar a este tipo, llévate a Eren de aquí."

Historia me desamarro y me llevo jalando de la mano con cierta rapidez, esta vez sentía cierta pena por el padre de mi chica, el parecía despedirse de ella e Historia ni siquiera lo noto…

"Hey Historia." –una voz conocida le detuvo del brazo-

"¿Sar…gento? .. –ella lo observaba sorprendida-

El.. la mataría si no hacía algo al respecto… no.. Eso estaba tan mal, Rivaille tenía las cuchillas en las manos y con un rápido movimiento estaba a punto de rebanarle el cuello a mi amada.

"¡NO LA MATES!" –Me pare enfrente de la rubia-

No dejaría que la matara.. Ella no merecía eso.

"…Bien.." –Guardo sus cuchillas con cautela-

"¿Por qué…? –Me observo un rostro incomprendido de la muchacha-

"No permitiré que mueras… no de esta manera Historia…" –la observe fijamente-

"¿Estas bien Eren? ¿No te hizo nada malo está loca?.. Lo escuche todo, no seas idiota Jager, estabas casi dispuesto a dejarte tragar como si nada por ella… ¿y la humanidad? ¿Mikasa, Armin? ¿Pensabas dejarlos solos? –Me fulmino con la mirada-

"Estoy bien… Ella no me hizo nada, no es peligrosa. –Le mire un tanto sorprendido-

Nunca habían cruzado las palabras del sargento por mi cabeza, había sido tan egoísta, no pensé en mi hermanastra ni en vengar la muerte de mi madre… ni en mis amigos, solo había pensado en mí mismo… no.. Ni siquiera en mí.

"Sargento, ¿Qué hace con Historia? –lo observe algo asombrado al mirar que él le había colocado unas esposas en las muñecas-

"Solo me aseguro que no haga más daño, tu cuidaras de ella Eren. –Coloco la otra esposa en mi brazo- Deberán de continuar hasta aquella salida ustedes solos, nosotros regresaremos por ustedes en un rato, quizás.. Hasta ese entonces deberán de permanecer juntos."

"E-esta bien, no será ningún problema ese sargento, yo la protegeré con mi propia vida si es necesario" –le mire con cierta firmeza ante mis palabras-

"No seas tonto, si de eso depende tu vida, en ese caso déjala morir.. tu eres más importante Eren." –lo dijo cerca de mi oído como un secreto solo de los dos-

"Comprendo.. Aunque no esté de acuerdo con eso.." –le mire con cierta molestia ante aquella actitud repentina de mi superior-

Continuamos caminando hasta salir de aquel lugar, llegamos con el resto de nuestros compañeros de la legión, ellos me observaban sorprendidos y se acercaron a abrazarme.

"Eren mi gran hermano" –dijo un sollozo Armin que parecía bastante preocupado por mí-

"¿Y ese milagro que Mikasa no vino hasta mí?" –Les observe con cierta duda y asombro-

"Eren.. Mikasa entro a buscarte desde un principio, el sargento fue a buscarla a ella" –menciono Armin-

"Oh...no.. ¡Mikasa podría estar en peligro!" –Jale a Historia con las cadenas para volver hacia aquel lugar a buscar a mi media hermana-

Estábamos a punto de entrar cuando sentí un ligero dolor en el brazo, Historia se había detenido, parecía no estar dispuesta a volver, me observaba con una mirada molesta y con temor.

"¿Qué ocurre? ¡No podemos esperar! ¡Mikasa está en peligro y no pienso dejarla sola!" –Mire con molestia a la pequeña rubia que me empezaba a colmar de cierto modo la paciencia-

"¡No iré a ninguna parte Eren! Siempre quieren que haga lo que ustedes quieren… ¿Cuándo podre decidir por mí misma lo que quiero?" –me observaba furiosa-

Historia… siempre tan conflictiva en ese sentido… tal parece que no está de acuerdo ni con su mismísima forma de pensar.. su padre le metió tantas ideas en la cabeza que ahora parecía no estar en sus propios sentidos.

"Está bien "querida reina" esta vez no hare lo que tú me pidas.. Siento no obedecer sus mandatos pero esta vez no será lo que tú me digas. Es mi hermana y yo la quiero por ser de mi familia.. No la abandonare." –Le sujete del rostro- Me agradaba aquella mirada molesta de la rubia, ella me había hecho sufrir al tenerme amarrado en aquellas condiciones, no era del todo un vengativo pero me gustaba ver su expresión de disgusto.

"Así que eso es lo que realmente deseas, en ese caso quita estas esposas.. Quiero quedarme con los demás, no quiero morir por una causa sin sentido.. No me agrada arriesgarme demasiado y menos por ella." -quito mi mano de su rostro con cierta rebeldía-

"Oh.. ¿La pequeña reina se ha revelado acaso?, en ese caso iras conmigo aunque no quieras.. Sabes que no tengo la llave para dejarte con ellos, iras conmigo quieras o no." –sujete con cierta fuerza su brazo y comencé a caminar hacia dentro de aquel lugar frio-

Era un lugar bastante extraño que me traía algunos vagos recuerdos de cosas que no había vivido yo… de eso estaba seguro. Un extraño movimiento de la joven modesta que traía llamo mi atención haciendo que cayera sobre ella.

"¿Q-que significa esto Historia? –La observe fijamente a los ojos-

"Tal vez no desee morir aun ¿no lo crees?"

Un largo pico de hielo cayo justo donde iba a pisar a los pocos segundos.

"Ya veo.." –me levante y la ayude a levantarse-

Continuamos nuestro camino hacia adentro de aquellas frías paredes de hielo.

"¡Eren! ¿Qué es esa cosa?" –Historia observaba aterrada uno de los reflejos de un cristal de hielo-

"Historia.. Tranquilízate.. Todo estará bien.." –No le preste atención-

¿Qué cosa extraña podría haber ahí?

"¡Eren te lo decía de verdad! –Historia me empujo haciendo que me diera un fuerte golpe en la cabeza con un cristal de hielo-

"T-tonta.. no debiste haber hecho eso"

En las ultimas cosas que pude ver era un gran titán que nos estaba observando y corriendo hacia nosotros.

"¿P-porque siempre nos.. tenemos que meter en problemas..?"

"Escúchame Eren.. Tu.. Debes de vivir.. no importa ninguna cosa.. Debes de salvar a la humanidad de todo esto.. No importa nada más.. Perdóname.." –Sujeto mi rostro con una de sus cálidas manos y con la otra sujeto una de las cuchillas que traía clavándola en el suelo-

"¿Qué has hecho Historia?... " –susurre un tanto confundido por el golpe-

En unos cuantos segundos el hielo que había en el suelo se rompió en la parte donde se encontraba la gigantesca figura, para mi sorpresa el hielo que estaba cerca de nosotros también se hizo una pequeña fisura.

"His…Historia…" –la sujete con las ultimas fuerzas que tenia ya que había quedado colgando debido a las esposas que nos unían-

"Eren.. Tienes que seguir viviendo.. no podrás sostenerme por mucho tiempo.. es por eso que… . nada de esto debió de haber pasado.. ¡Si me sujetas por mas tiempo morirás junto conmigo! ¡Los dos caeremos a este abismo! ¿no quieres eso cierto? .. vive Eren.. Salva a la humanidad de este cruel destino. –con la cuchilla que traía en manos corto las cadenas de las esposas-

Lo último que alcance a mirar fue que en sus labios susurro unas ultimas palabras… creo que me dijo.. te amo.


	12. Peligro

"No tenemos mucho tiempo Mikasa. Es ahora o nunca"

"Pero Levi.. ¿Estás seguro de que Eren está a salvo con esa rubia modesta?"

"Lo está, los espose por lo mismo."

"¡¿Los esposaste?! ¿Has enloquecido acaso?!"

"No. Solamente les di una lección, para que aprendan a convivir"

"Tch.. debería de agradecerte por salvarme, pero por meter en ese lío a Eren no te lo perdonare."

"Di lo que quieras Mikasa. De igual manera, Eren e Historia están bien."

"¿Qué no es esa Historia?"

"Tch. Si es.. Creo que tendremos que cargarla hasta la salida, yo la llevare, y después iré a buscar a Eren."

"¡Yo iré a buscar a Eren! Estoy preocupada por él."

"¡No iras mocosa!, eres importante para mí y no quiero perderte, no a ti"

"Entonces déjame llevar a Historia a la salida... De este modo podrás ir a buscar a Eren ¿no es así? Déjamela a mí."

"Confiare en ti Mikasa."

"No muera sargento."

"Tú tampoco Ackerman"

"Hey… enana problemática"

"¿Mi..kasa? ¿Eres tú? Acaso… ¿estamos muertas las dos?"

"No lo estamos fracasada, lamentablemente estas con vida... Nunca. Perdonare ¡que lastimaras a Eren!"

"Y-yo. No quería lastimarlo..."

"Si no querías ¿Por qué lo hiciste? ¿Por qué no lo protegiste? ¿Por qué esa manera tan patética de dejarte caer al abismo...? Solo conmigo estará a salvo, debes de comprenderlo. Yo amo a Eren y solo deseo su bienestar. Si tu comprendes eso, Eren estará seguro y a salvo. Debes alejarte de Eren e irte muy lejos Historia. Yo te garantizo que lo cuidare y protegeré."

"Ya veo… tienes razón. Pero... Debes de prometerme una cosa..."

"¿Qué cosa Historia?.."

"Eren. Así que estabas en este lugar." –Me observo con cierta frialdad y molestia-

"Sargento.. y-yo.. Deje morir a Historia sola.. Porque ella deseo salvar mi vida… y-yo.. Soy un asco de persona.." –Lo mire con cierta lejanía debido a lo mal que me sentía-

"Hiciste lo correcto. Decidiste entre tu vida y la de esa traidora, además es más importante tu vida que la de ella ¿no lo crees? Eres la única llave de la humanidad hacia el conocimiento. Así que no te des el lujo de morir pronto mocoso."

"Gracias… necesitaba unas palabras de aliento… aunque fueran una mentira.."

"Oye Eren…" –estaba a punto de decirme algo-

"¿Si sargento? –Lo observe con cierta intriga-

"No nada. Olvídalo"

Continuamos caminando hasta la salida, parecía que todo estaba solucionado, a excepción de lo de Historia, creo que debería de olvidarla, más sin embargo era imposible olvidar a la única persona que había estado a mi lado y que más apreciaba, no pude salvarla..

"¡Espere sargento!" –comencé a correr-

"¿A dónde vas mocosos?" -trato de detenerme pero era demasiado tarde-

"¡Voy a rescatar a Historia!" –continúe mi camino a toda velocidad-

Si no había podido rescatarla, al menos quería despedirme de ella como se debía, no pensaba dejarla en ese lugar solitario.. Necesito rescatarla..

"¡Detente mocoso! Tsk. ¿Por ese mocoso impulsivo Mikasa me ignora?, si le ocurre algo a él Mikasa nunca me lo perdonara."

No me interesaba absolutamente la opinión del sargento no me interesaba en ese momento, solo quería volver a rescatar el cuerpo de mi pequeña, que eso me dolería mas que cualquier cosa.

"¡Historia!" –camine hasta acercarme a un cuerpo de una persona- que para mi suerte no era el de mi rubia.

"Hey.. Eren, Mikasa esta con Historia, seguramente deben estar bien. Vamos." –Su frialdad al decirlo me dio escalofríos-

"Porque… ¿no me lo dijo antes...? –lo observe con el ceño fruncido de lo molesto que estaba-

"No estoy aquí para ser mensajero de nadie mocoso y lo sabes." –Menciono con un tono de disgusto y dio una ligera sonrisa- que me había parecido lo más aterrador del planeta entero.

"Está bien vayamos con ellas cuanto antes, sabe sargento… yo amo a Historia, más que a cualquier otra cosa… yo… solo deseo su bienestar."

"Eres un niño desgraciado…" El sargento se veía realmente molesto por lo que acababa de mencionar, no entendía el porqué de su enojo, quizás el… ¿estaba interesado en Historia?

"¿A usted le gusta Historia?... de ser así.. No se acerque a ella es mi n-"No termine de hablar debido a que el sargento me ahorco empujándome hacia la fría pared de hielo.

"¿Acaso no piensas? Mikasa te ama, y yo te detesto por eso… en primer lugar yo ni siquiera debería de molestarme por tus extraños gustos por esa chica rubia, es más… me alegro por una parte de eso. Pero a mi… me preocupa Mikasa, ella siempre me pregunta por ti, en algunas ocasiones ha venido a mi llorando pidiéndome.. Que la escuche y ¡solo habla de ti Jager! –me ahorco con más fuerza al grado que apenas lograba respirar-

"E-scuche sargento… yo aprecio a Mikasa… por eso salve su vida… pero solo es un cariño de herma-nos.. –logre decir entre susurros ya que ni siquiera podía respirar-

"Jager por tu bien… no la lastimes más. Si no acabare con tu tonta vida… o crees que sería mejor acabar con la vida de esa chica ingrata que no sabe ni lo que quiere… –me observo con cierta maldad en su rostro y me lanzo al suelo-

Si él se atrevía a tocarle un solo cabello a mi pequeña… yo estaba dispuesto a acabar con la vida de ese hombre, aunque lo admirara y respetara por ser quien era, yo era capaz de hacer cualquier cosa solo porque Historia estuviese bien, incluso de acabar con mi propia vida como se lo había mencionado a ella antes.

"No se atreva a lastimarla, porque yo soy Eren y usted es Rivaille… cada quien protege a quien ama a su manera ¿cierto?" –le mire desafiante-

"No conocía ese lado tuyo Eren, pero creo que después de todo no eres tan débil como pareces, tienes razón, cada quien protege a quien quiere y está dispuesto a hacer lo que sea por esa persona…. Esa es la primera cosa admirable de tu parte. –soltó una carcajada y siguió caminando dejándome atrás.-

Llegamos hasta Mikasa e Historia, Historia me ignoro de momento y se alejó de mí.

"¡Eren!" –Me abrazo Mikasa con cierta felicidad en su rostro-

"Mikasa… es bueno que estés bien" –Mire de reojo al sargento que me fulminaba con una mirada asesina.-

"Eren yo… estaba muy preocupada por ti, ¿Qué te hizo esa maldita? –Pregunto mientras sacaba sus cuchillas con furia-

"No hizo nada… ella me desato y estaba a punto de dejarme ir, ya que el demente de su padre si planeaba matarme."

"Lo siento Eren… yo la golpeé un poco… pero ¡Se lo merecía!"

"¿¡Que tú que!? ¿Por qué hiciste algo así Mikasa? –Pregunte alterado-

Eso explicaba porque la pequeña rubia se veía tan molesta conmigo e incluso maltratada.

"Eren… no pienso disculparme con ella, yo solo pensaba en tu bienestar y en lo mal que te ha hecho estar con ella." –se alejó caminando junto al enano sargento que coloco su brazo alrededor del cuello de mi hermana-

"Vaya lio… ¡Hey Historia!" –Corrí hacia donde ella se dirigía con cierta rapidez y la detuve del brazo-

Observe algunos moretones en su rostro y algunos raspones en su brazo que seguramente habían sido provocados por la caída que tuvo, aunque aquel labio lastimado se veía más bien como un golpe dado por mi querida hermana.

"¿Qué deseas Eren? Aléjate de mí" –Dijo en un tono distante y con cierta frialdad-

"Deseo… pedirte disculpas por los golpes que te dio Mikasa, ella esta demente solo no le hagas caso."

"Ella tiene razón Eren… lo mejor sería que me alejara de ti… yo… solo te hago sufrir"

"¡Siempre dices lo mismo Historia! Que me haces sufrir, que solo me lastimas y hablas de todo el mal que me haces, pero… ¿y si a mí me agrada estar de todos modos contigo, eso es realmente malo? ¡No me importa ser herido por ti incluso si tú me matas o me lastimas como siempre lo haces!" –La mire con un gesto de molestia en mi rostro, no toleraba que se culpara de todo-

"¿No entiendes que odio hacerte sufrir? Aunque te regeneres cuando te causan una herida… tu sientes dolor, ¿cierto? Es por eso que no quiero que te duela más… no quiero verte lastimado ni sufriendo." –Bajo la mirada de cierto modo se veía deprimida-

Las palabras que había mencionado eran totalmente ciertas, yo sentía dolor, demasiado al ser herido o lastimado por alguna cosa o en alguna pelea, pero eso no era igual al dolor que sentía en mi interior cuando ella se alejaba de mí, incluso el dolor físico no podía compararse al gran sufrimiento y carga que tenía en mi corazón, aunque sonara absurdo.

"Historia…" –Mencione atrapando con mis brazos su espalda otorgándole un cálido abrazo-

"Eren…" –Dijo algo extrañada-

"¿De verdad… te alejaras de mí?

Pregunte tembloroso por su respuesta, cualquier palabra que emitiera de sus labios podría ser mi mayor alegría o mi peor pesadilla.


End file.
